Fall of A Champion
by TheTrueWarriorTiso
Summary: Uh, Summary? Basically Tiso gets what he deserves, I guess..


\- It's been a single day ever since the Colosseum witnessed a new champion rise, a vessel who had little interest in winning and rather on the rewards that could possibly aid their quest in sealing the cursed one away, but their victory caused someone grief. And that someone was God Tamer, she had been a Champion time after time but after yesterday...She wasn't even a challenger anymore after she herself left the Colosseum for good. Now the Tamer stood alone near a grave, with her weapon stuck into the ground beside it and her helmet hanged on the tip of her weapon, she did not wish to fight in the arena ever since her beast was slain right in front of her eyes, she did not know what truly made her attached to a beast but she was, and wiithout them she is no longer truly 'God Tamer', she felt like nobody, and that might be just what she is.

"Hah, always spoke so confidently and acted so smart, but look at you now, Tamer. One loss and suddenly you quit. Weak warriors like you cannot take one loss without crying like a little girl? Heh, true warriors like me need not to worry about such things, as I will never lose to begin with.

The arrogance and boasting made it more than obvious as to who it was behind her, as she slowly stood up and turned around to face the hooded 'warrior'. "What is it you seek, Tiso? If you came to attempt to open my wounds further, then know that I shall open wounds in your body." She threatened and glared at the other, as right now she didn't want to be disturbed and especially not by an arrogant soul like Tiso.

"...H-..H-Heh! You think y-you scare ME? Pitiful, Tiso is not scared of any foe." His voice shook as his spoke, as without her armor one could truly see what years of fighting left Tamer looking like, he was terrified of her, but he would die before he admits such a thing. "But what, that little squib kills your big friend and suddenly you want to beat me to feel better? Hah! You call yourself a warrior and you cannot even control emotions."

This was it, the last drop that spilled the cup as she charged at Tiso who was quickly pinned to a rough rock wall, her arm pushed against his neck while his whole body was getting shoved into the extremely uncomfortable rocky surface that was even painful to be pressed against so tightly. "I do not recommend pushing me further, unless you desire for me to bury you next to my ally?" She wasn't keeping her cool, as she was still in grief in despair and having someone come in and spit over her and rub salt into her wounds was NOT helping her. "I will give you this one chance to go away...Understand?" She pressed his head against the rocks, not to mention how she glared at him with her scarred eyes.

"Huh-?...Gah!" The sudden impact made Tiso lose his shield, and the sudden realization of his situation made Tiso lose his cool. "H...H-Hah...You are trying to threaten me?...I-It ain't working..." He was a terrible liar, he was trying to look anywhere but her piercing glare but despite it he was still sweating bullets. "Hhgg...Hey, loosen up! I..I-I can barely breathe.."

Tamer didn't find much amusement in his terrible lies and attempts at ignoring her. "...You need some air? Fine, maybe then I can lend some, hm?" If she can't threaten him out of here...Than maybe she can fluster him out of here, besides...Who knows. Maybe abusing Tiso is what will help her stay happy.

"Huh? Don't you come closer, I DEMAND that you unhand me this instant or you shall-" and then Tiso was cut off, cut off as Tamer pressed her lips onto his which quickly turned his face from black to a tint of green, but she wasn't doing this just for some fun, no...This was her revenge, as quickly with all her might, she suddenly bit down on Tiso's lip and moved back, which made him jolt as the sudden and extreme pain made his bottom lip sting, his jolt made him smash his head into one of the rocks behind him which quickly lead to him slumping down on the ground and holding his head, while a small trail of green blood ran down his lips and chin and dripped onto the ground.

"..Do not say I have not warned you. It was nothing but your own fault." Tamer said coldly as she wiped her mouth and looked down at the fool, she was tempted to kick them but Tiso was more than lucky that she cared about him juuust enough to not do such a thing.

"Gahhhg...How dare you treat a warrior like so?! I shall not tolerate this!" Tiso reached for his shield which Tamer picked up and tossed far away, before suddenly grabbing Tiso's hood and yanking it off. "GACHK-!" The sudden and strong pull made it leave a small green mark on his neck. "Y-You...Taammerr! W-When I recover, You shall regret ever coming here."

Tamer then slowly lowered herself, and suddenly grabbed Tiso by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him onto the ground and got ontop, grabbing his arms and placing then behind his back, and then used the hood she removed before to tightly bind his arms together before standing up. "Enjoy talking to the ground. You are both low." Tamer said coldly and walked off, leaving Tiso struggling to break free and wiggling around with little success. Tamer planned to leave him there until he truly and heartfully apologized for his actions, but until he does so she shall keep him tied, ignoring his shouting and demands to be let go.

"TAMER! ARE YOU BOTH FOOLISH AND DEAF? I SAID...UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" Tiso shouted as loud as he could, as he did not enjoy being tied up like some sort of slave, every bit of him wanted to just jump at God Tamer and rip her to shreds, even if deep down Tiso knew that she would be the one ripping HIM to shreds, and not the other way around. "HEY! DO YOU DARE IGNORE ME?"

Tamer sighs, as she could not focus over the shouting of a bafoon which is when she finally picked something up from the ground and walked over to Tiso again, she kneeled down with her knees on his back, causing green spots to appear where she did. "Look, either you promise to be quiet, Or I will shove this rock into your mouth. I do not care if it goes down your throat or breaks any of your teeth...Do you understand?..Nothing to say for yourself now?" Tamer smirked. "Good boy." She gave Tiso a patronizing pat on the head as she walked away, leaving him to struggle there. "Don't worry, I will come back for you tomorrow and see if you can apologize to me, if not...I shall keep waiting and coming here once every day until you do, enjoy your time." and then she finally left the area, leaving Tiso trying to break free to no avail, too afraid of actually shouting again incase she truly did return...Besides, he was sure he could probably break free on his own but could he really? Only time can tell.


End file.
